


Colorful

by lokilenchen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Hair Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: “Listen up kid. The universe is a bastard that had the funny idea that it should play destiny roulette. It’s really rare, but still here we are. When the universe thinks people should be together, it shows it when people dye their hair. The soulmate of the one who dyes their hair gets highlights in their hair in the same color and their fingernails turn that color too. Soulmates are destined to be together.”Fills the soulmate square of my Leonard McCoy Bingo Card.
Relationships: Former Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy/Clay Treadway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Leonard McCoy Bingo





	Colorful

Leonard‘s parents had always told him it was something special to be one of the few people in the universe who had a soulmate. But Leonard felt anything but special when he woke up one morning with bright green highlights in his hair and bright green fingernails on top of that. He was sixteen back then, he was in high school and he was already branded as the biggest freak in his grade and certainly didn’t need that soulmate shit as an additional point on his already long list of problems. 

The only person brave enough to spend time with Leonard had been Jocelyn Darnell and she definitely wasn’t his soulmate for her hair was blonde and not dyed green. Even though the universe didn’t destine them to be together, they became a couple. 

People told them it was wrong, that they weren’t meant to be in a relationship, because one day Leonard’s soulmate would walk by and he wouldn’t be able to do anything, but fall in love with that other person. But both Leonard and Jocelyn were incredibly stubborn people and to show all those believers that they were wrong, they got married. 

Jocelyn supported him during his years in high school, while he was in med school and when he did his residency. She was there for him whenever someone called him gay or made fun of him or their relationship just because his hair and nails were pink in the moment. All this made Leonard believe that they could be the one couple who could beat destiny. 

The fact that they were happy and in love, or that was at least how Leonard had felt, also added to his belief, until Jocelyn came home from work one day with black highlights in her blond hair and black fingernails. The moment he saw her he knew it would be the end of their marriage. 

They kept pretending nevertheless. But it stopped the day a man with black dyed hair moved in next door. Clay Treadaway turned out to be Jocelyn’s soulmate. 

After that it was just a matter of time till Jocelyn would want the divorce. And that’s exactly what happened, she took everything from him and left him with nothing. So all those people had been right, they weren’t made for each other, but it hadn’t been Leonard’s soulmate who had ruined their relationship; it had been Jocelyn’s.

That moment he decided he had already lost pretty much everything, so why not risk the last thing he had and join Starfleet. 

His hair had pastel blue highlights and fingernails in the same color when he boarded the shuttle and directly vanished into its bathroom. 

What was he thinking, joining Starfleet, he had aviophobia for god’s sake. Taking what was supposed to be calming breaths and taking another slip from his flask, Leonard stared at his own reflection in the mirror; he looked terrible and the damn blue was only making it worse.

The loud banging on the door pulled him out of his thoughts about how miserable he looked and felt. “Sir, you need to get out of there, we are about to take off,” a female voice called out to him.

For a moment he thought about ignoring the officer, but eventually came to a conclusion that it was without use when the knocking didn’t stop. Reluctantly, he opened the door and was directly pulled out of his safe hiding space and in the direction of the seats. 

“You need a doctor,” the officer assesses.

“I told you people I don't need a doctor, dammit - I AM a doctor!” Leonard declared, not in the mood to be stared at, because of his hair and not wanting to be under people in general.

But the woman didn’t stop, “You need to get back to your seat.”

“I had one. In the bathroom with no windows.”

“You need to get back in your seat, NOW.” 

The eyes of the people around them were starting to look their way and Leonard really wasn’t happy about that. Another reason why he wanted to go back to his nice and lonely bathroom.

“I suffer from aviophobia - it means fear of dying in something that flies!” It was his final argument, but he just got an unimpressed look from the officer.

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!” She nearly shouted and Leonard sat down in the last free seat, leveling her with one last scowl.

Closing his eyes and definitely ignoring the people around him he closed his eyes, he was already beginning to feel nauseous and they weren’t moving yet. Even if he didn’t want to start a conversation it would be only fair to tell the poor person sitting next to him that he could end up with vomit all over him. 

“I may throw up on ya,” he informed. 

“I think these things are pretty safe,” the apparently young man pointed out and with that the conversation he didn’t really want started.

Leonard could have decided on ending this talk there, but was the kid really this naive. “Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.”

“Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space.”

“Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones.”

Then Leonard took out his flask, opened his eyes and took the first look at the stranger next to him. Those bright blue eyes, the cocky grin, the blood still on his shirt and the pastel blue hair, wait a minute pastel blue hair. 

Looking at his hand and the blue fingernails in the exact same color this guy's hair was, he groaned inwardly. 

“No way,” he said out loud. “Really? Now? You? The universe must hate me.”

The younger man looked at him like Leonard lost his mind, well he was not far from losing it, but still, the guy should freak out as well.

“Do I know you?” Leonard's soulmate asks. “I’m Jim Kirk.”

“You did this to me,” Leonard gestured to his freaked out hair and his nails.”

“What?” 

“Please tell me you heard of soulmates.” Leonard really wasn’t in the mood to explain it, but from the look he was getting, he had to do it anyway. “Listen up kid. The universe is a bastard that had the funny idea that it should play destiny roulette. It’s really rare, but still here we are. When the universe thinks people should be together, it shows it when people dye their hair. The soulmate of the one who dyes their hair gets highlights in their hair in the same color and their fingernails turn that color too. Soulmates are destined to be together.”

The was an expression of utter shock on Jim’s face. “I have a soulmate?”

“Means the universe hates you too cause you got me. I’m McCoy, Leonard McCoy by the way.”

“Hates me? I think quite the opposite,” Jim laughed and Leonard was the one to look shocked. “This means you are supposed to fall in love with me. It means there is someone you will be able to love me.” 

“But you are stuck with me,” Leonard pointed at himself. “I mean I told you in the first few minutes, that I’m divorced, an aviophobic and not fond of space. In addition to that I look like crap, while you look hot even with bruises on your face.”

“I think I won’t mind being stuck with you, I kinda already like you Bones.” 

Leonard handed over the flask and as their fingers brushed against one another he felt a little jolt that made its way to his heart, starting to repair the damage made by Jocelyn. Maybe he wouldn’t mind having Jim as his soulmate. Maybe he would be able to love again; love Jim.


End file.
